Memorias del pasado
by eveninthedark
Summary: Edward se marchó de Forks a los 17 años, dejando a Bella sola, quien queda traumatizada por la trágica muerte de Charlie. Diez años después, ella siendo agente criminalística del FBI, se reencuentra con Emmett. Lo que la lleva a volver a ver a Edward. ¿Qué pasaría si Edward es el prototipo de hombre de los cuales Bella huye? ¿Y si fuera un arrogante encantador? (Todos Humanos)
1. Prologo

_Pipipipipipi_.

Otro día más el despertador sonaba con su hermosa melodia, nótese el sarcasmo.

El simple hecho de tener que moverme de la cama ya me cansaba, no sé que haría las proximas diez horas de trabajo, en la oficina, rodeada de gente con un pasado terrible. Como el mío.

-¡Joder, Bella, levántate ya!

La voz de Samantha resonaba por todo el departamento, no eran ni las ocho de la mañana y ya estaba histérica. Con tal de no escucharla más, decidí que era hora de moverse de la cama y desplazarme a la cocina.

Una vez dentro de la cocina, lo que vi dentro me dejó pasmada. Decenas de Muffins rodeaban la cocina entera.

-¿Pero qué cojones es esto?

-Esa lengua, Swan. Hoy es el día abierto para los periodistas, sin contar que entran los novatos. Por lo visto lo habías olvidado, la verdad, no sé porque no me sorprende.

-Y yo no sé como puedes tener tan buen humor a estas horas de la mañana- contesté llevándome uno de los muffins a la boca.-Mmm, de fresa. Bueno, ya que estamos en plan interrogatorio, ¿se puede saber por qué se te ha dado por ser la cocinera del mes?

-Simplemente quiero causar buena impresión-dijo sonriendo.

Como si eso fuera imposible, con su silueta curvalínea Samantha Evans causaba demasiada buena impresión. Con su metro setenta y dos, su talla 95 de copa C, su hermosa melena pelirroja y esos llamativos ojos verdes, claramente era imposible que diera mala impresión.

-Ya, claro que sí.

-Sal de mi cocina y deja de comerte mis muffins si no quieres morir antes de las nueve de la mañana.

-Vale, vale, pero que sepas que tus muffins no llamarán más la atención que tus tetas- respondí esquivando el trapo que me lanzaba- por cierto, ¿qué te pondrás?

-Pues nena, lo de siempre, camiseta y vaqueros, no haremos exposisiones ni nada por el estilo. Por cierto, yo que tú me pondría esa camiseta azul tan mona que nunca te pones, te queda genial- esta chica hablaba más que batia.

-Me la pondre, yo tambien quiero causar buena impresión- le dije guiñandole el ojo- oye, acaba pronto que yo en nada me marcho a la oficina, ¿vale?

-Si, si, vete, que me desconcentras.

Ya en mi cuarto me permití pensar quienes serían los novatos que llegarían a la brigada hoy, por lo que sabiamos eran un chico y una chica. Nada de nombres, ni de apariencias, ni de nada.

No sabía por que, pero esto me daba muy mala sensación.


	2. Chapter 1

Visitas inesperadas

Tanquilizate, me dije a mi misma mientras veía el Jepp negro estacionado en mi plaza de aparcamiento. ¿Es que la gente no sabía leer? ¿No entendian el significado de la palabra 'Privado'? ¿Tanto les costaba cumplir las normas?

La voz de Sam me sacó de mis pensamientos, que al parecer iban en el mismo camino que los suyos.

-Mira que hay gente retrasada hoy en día, eh. Lo que yo quiero saber es quien es el retrasado que ha estacionado ahí, me encargaré de cortarle los huevos si hace falta. Joder, como pesan estas puñeteras cajas- se quejaba Sam.

-A ti lo que te jode es que tengas que andar más con todas las cajas que traes, no el hecho de que te hayan quitado la plaza de aparcamiento. Asi que chitón, no tienes derecho a quejarte- el reirme de ella me ponía de buen humor, tenía tan poca paciencia, parecia una adolescente al cual acaban de dejar.- Venga, trae una de esas cajas, que te echo una mano.

A mitad de camino una profunda voz masculina interrumpió nuestra conversación.

-Vaya, vaya, si estan aquí mi morena y mi pelirroja favoritas, ¿necesitais ayuda?

-No, para nada, nos encanta hacer malavares con cajas llenas de muffins a las ocho y media de la mañana. Es simplemente lo mejor del mundo.- gruñó Sam, claramente no soportaba el humor cómico de Kirian Clark.- Cállate y echanos una mano, Kirian.

-A su orden, mi señora- cogió un par de cajas, las olisqueó y me miró con la clara duda en sus ojos.

-A mí no me preguntes, no tengo ni la más mínima idea- respondí riéndome entre dientes.

-Eh, vosotros dos, caminad mas rápido, que tengo prisa.

-Señora, si señora.

-No puedes ser más crío, ¿verdad, Kirian?- contestó una muy malhumorada Sam- ten cuidado, porque me puedes cabrear y no me quieres ver cabreada. Yo iré más rápido, ya que vosotros no estáis a la labor. Id a la sala de reuiniones, la de la planta siete, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí Sam, vete ya, anda- le gruñó él.

Minutos después de que Samantha se hubiese marchado, Kiran habló.

-¿Qué planes tienes para el sábado, Bells?

-Pues... Nada serio, noche de pelis de terror, o algún buen libro, ¿por qué preguntas?

-El sábado vienen mis hermanos mayores y quiero presumir de chica- contestó mientras se sonrojaba.- Es que soy el único de los tres que no tiene pareja y estoy harto de que se rian de mí, en serio, son insoprtables.

-Oh, Dios, mío, ¡¿te acabas de sonrojar?!- pregunté mientras me carcajeaba de él.

-Pequeño cisne, esto no tiene gracia, que tú estés acostumbrada a sonrojarte, no significa que yo lo esté- empezaba a reírse, lo que significaba que ya había pasado el momento bochornoso para él.- ¿Me harías el honor de honrarme con tu precencia el sábado en la cena familiar en mi casa a las ocho y media?

-¿Me conseguirás Tiramisú de postre?

-Por ti lo que sea, quiero decir, ya sabes, mientras me cubras las espaldas... Lo que sea.

- Pues entonces iré, ¿me pasarás a buscar?

-Sí, a las ocho estaré en tu casa. Ponte guapa- dijo guiñándome el ojo y siguiendo su camino después de dejar las cajas que llevaba cargando.- He de ir a certificar el contratiempo del otro día, llegaré un poco tarde a la charla con los novatos, pero llegaré a la reunión con las moscas, quiero decir, los periodistas.

Kirian nunca me había pedido un favor tan personal, me resultaba raro que me pidiera eso a mí cuando cada dos por tres estaba con una chica diferente, ¿por qué me lo pedia justamente a mí? Era raro, demasiado raro. 'No le des más vueltas' me dije 'es solo un favor de amigos'. Por que era eso, ¿no?

Un empujón me sacó de mis pensamientos, cuando me giré a ver quien era el causante de eso, me encontré con un armario de carne y hueso. Y cuando levanté la mirada, me quedé petrificada.

-¿Emmett?


	3. Chapter 2

_Olvido y presentaciones_

En blanco, pasmada, en shock... Así y de tantas maneras me quedé al verle allí. Llevaba casi diez años sin saber de él y de su familia, de todos. Diez años creyendo haberlo superado, creyendo haberles olvidado para siempre, pensando que no volvería a saber de ellos. Nunca más.

-... Vaya que has cambiado, pero sigues igual de torpe, eso siempre será parte de ti, ¿no? ¿Qué tal...- él seguía parloteando, mientras que mi mente era un caos al completo- ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? Sé que estoy más bueno que antes, pero no hace falta que entres en shock por eso.

-Más bueno no sé, pero más idiota y descerebrado no lo dudo. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás en problemas? ¿Necesitas ayuda?- Las preguntas salían de mis labios sin pensarlo. Con una nota histérica en la voz. Necesitaba salir de allí, lo más rápido posible.

-Madre mía, hablas demasiado rápido, respira Bella.- me miró de arriba a abajo.- Estas toda hecha una mujer hecha y derecha, los años te han sentado muy bien Belly Bells.

Fue mi turno de mirarle.

-Y tú no dejas de crecer, Emmett. No me has respondido, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Tengo una cita- dijo mientras miraba su móvil- a la cual llego tarde. Belly, dame tu número de teléfono, no creas que te dejaré escapar después de diez años sin saber de ti.

-Esto... Claro, porque no.

Después de intercambiar los teléfonos, me miró otra vez y sonrío. Vaya, aún tenía los hoyuelos marcados como cuando eramos niños.

-De verdad Bella, me alegro de haberme chocado contigo, siempre he querido volver a saber de ti.- me dió un beso en la mejilla y empezó a marcharse, cuando se giró, me guiñó el ojo y dijo- te llamaré.

Sonreí y asentí.

Diez años sin saber nada de los Cullen, diez años sin saber nada de él.

Después de marcharse nunca me permití pensar en ellos, buscarles o llamarles.

Cuando se marcharon, las cosas empezaron a empeorar. Muchísimo más. Demasiados cambios para una adolescente, seguida por una marcha aun mayor. Charlie. Mi padre. Solo pensar en él me partía en dos, le echaba tantísimo de menos.

Preferí no pensar en él, no en este momento. Más tarde me permitiría llorarle otra vez, como otras veces. Ahora toca ser fuerte, sonreír y darle una patada en el culo a los novatos.

-¡BELLA, BELLA, BELLA!- la voz de Sam se podía escuchar a kilómetros cuando gritaba.

-¡¿Se puede saber por qué demonios chillas?!- la gente de los alrededores empezaba a girar la cara para mirarnos- ¿Podrías hablar en voz baja? En serio, tanto yo, como los demás en los próximos dos kilómetros a la redonda te lo agradeceríamos.

-Lo siento, pero es que me he olvidado el bolso en el coche y tú tienes las llaves, ¿puedes ir a por mi bolso? Porfapleeease, venga, venga.

-Mientras te calles voy al fin del mundo- contesté dándole la vuelta y yendo al aparcamiento.

-¡GRACIAAAAAS!- volvió a chillar.

Tranquilidad, eso necesitaba, y el aparcamiento me la ofrecia.

Llevaba sin saber de ellos diez años, sin saber que había sido de su vida, de qué trabajaban, qué era de ellos... Llevaba diez años sin saber nada de Edward.

De un día a otro se habían marchado de mi vida, eran otra parte de mi vida, eran mi base. Hasta que se marcharon y me quedé sin nada, mi padre había hecho todo lo posible para sacarme adelante, pero estaba vacía. Me sentía vacía.

Hasta que un día Charlie también se fue...

'No es el momento, Bella' me dije 'No pienses en eso ahora, no podrás soportarlo'.

Mierda, el Jepp estaba en mi aparcamiento y me había olvidado.

Mierda, empezaba a llover.

-JODER- chillé a pleno pulmón.- No tendría que haber venido hoy, sabía que algo malo iba a pasar, lo sabía, joder- murmuraba mientras chapoteaba bajo la lluvia.- Pero no, tenía que venir por los puñeteros novatos y los periodistas.

Seguí murmurando hasta que llegué al edificio, mojada y como un gato cabreado. Entré en el ascensor y no me había percatado de que había otra persona hasta que habló.

-¿Está usted bien señorita?- me preguntó.

-Sí, solo un mal día- contesté de modo cortante.

-Dicen que viene bien desahogarse con desconocidos. ¿Le gustaría desahogarse conmigo?

-¿Sabe? Me gusta el silencio, así me gustaría estar ahora, si no le molesta. Gracias.

-Siento haberla molestado, señorita, ¿es de por aquí?

El tio este no sabía pillar las indirectas, ni tener la boca cerrada. Ignorarle era la mejor opción. El ascensor recién iba por la cuarta planta y el hombre no parecía tener ganas de callarse.

El día en si había sido una mierda hasta que sonó la alarma de que el ascensor había llegado a la séptima planta.

-Al fin- murmuré.

Seguí refunfuñando hasta entrar en la sala y empecé a hablar en voz alta para que los chicos me escuchasen.

-Hoy me quedaré haciendo guardia al puñetero Jepp que ha estacionado en mi plaza de aparcamiento y en cuanto vea quien es el dueño, le pondré los huevos de corbata- hablaba mientra colgaba mi chaqueta modaja- La gente hoy en día no sabe leer, ¿ver...

Y me di la vuelta.

La sala estaba llena, no contaba con que llegaba tarde. Sam y Kirian estaban tratando de no partirse de risa con el numerito que acaba de montar.

-Esto... Siento llegar tarde, un inútil estacionó en mi plaza de aparcamiento y tuve que ir más lejos a por mi coche y coger el bolso de Sam, cuando empezó a llover y...- mi voz perdió sonido hasta convertirse en un susurro y ponerme más roja que una fresa.

-Ya basta, agente Swan, siéntese- me ordenó Eco Basso, jefe de la brigada.

-Si señor- me senté sin rechistar.

-Si recuerda, hoy se incorporan dos agentes nuevos a la brigada.

-Sí señor, lo recuerdo.

-De acuerdo, le presento al agente Emmett Cullen y la agente Tanya Denali.

-Bienvenidos- susuré sin creérmelo. ¿Hoy era el día de las bromas a Bella? Eso no, pero al parecer el día de la mala suerte de Bella sí.

-Gracias- contestó Emmett sonriéndo como un gato que se acaba de comer al canario.- ¿Serías capaz de ponerle los huevos de corbata al dueño del Jepp?

-Sin pensarmelo dos veces.

-Entonces tendré que irme sin que me vea.

-¿Tú eres el idiota que no sabe leer?

-Sí, lo siento mucho, no volverá a ocurrir Bel, digo, agente Swan.

-No, no pasa nada, tranquilo.

Eco carraspeó.

-Agente Swan, ya que está muy habladora el día de hoy, encárguese de explicarle a los nuevos agentes en que se basarán los próximos tres meses- me ordenó con una sonrisa. Cabrón.

-Claro, señor-carraspeé y me levanté de mi asiento.- Como sabréis, habéis sido escogidos entre cien aspirantes, cada uno. Espero que la dirección no se haya equivocado al escogerlos. Los primeros tres meses son los meses más importantes para vosotros, evaluaremos absolutamente todo lo que hagáis y nos encargaremos de corregir cada pequeño error que hagáis.

Silencio. Tomé aire.

-Teneis prohibido tomar vuestras propias decisiones, siempre haréis lo que alguno de nosotros cinco os ordenemos. Si decimos disparad, disparáis. Si decimos retirada, os retiráis sin queja alguna. Tomar vuestra propia decision podría ser, sin exagerar, vuestra muerte. El agente Basso, será quien mande las ordenes en cada misión. Quien diga si hemos de viajar a otra ciudad o no. Espero que no nos defraudéis- terminé mi discurso con una sonrisa y me senté.

-Señorita Swan, infórmeles sobre qué trata nuestro trabajo y preséntenos a cada uno de nosotros.

-Claro, señor Basso- contesté entre dientes mirándole a los ojos.- Como sabéis, claramente, sois agentes del FBI, brigada criminal de asesinos en serie, psicópatas y con problemas mentales. Dirección nos suele pasar los asesinos en serie, rara vez nos envían algún caso que no lo sea. Y rara vez sabemos a por quien vamos. No tenemos que ir a por el asesino, tenemos que meternos en su mente y entender porqué hace lo que hace, de esa manera, siempre encontramos su escondite y descubrimos quién es.

Bufé, miré mal a Basso y continué.

-El agente Basso, Eco Basso, es el que da las órdenes, se hace lo que él diga en todo momento- expliqué señándole.

-Samantha Evans, al igual que nosotros, se encargá de efectuar los momentos difíciles. Suele ser quien da las noticias, ya sean buenas o malas, a las familias- especifiqué, ella sonreía como encantada de su momento de gloria.

-Kirian Clarck, suele ser quien dicta los momentos de acción, quien se encarga de los episodios con cierto grado de dificultad.

-Charlotte Crabbs, es quien se encarga de ayudarnos más que todos, es nuestro ordenador personal,- comenté riéndome- puede encontrar lo que sea, número telefónico, dirección de dónde sea, número de DNI de quién sea, nuestra chica puede hacer lo que sea si le das un ordenador.

-Y por último, Thomas Davis, se encarga de analizar la manera en la que hallamos el cadáver. Analiza la manera, la forma y el lugar donde se encuentra éste. Intentando así, entender al asesino- miré al equipo y después a los novatos. Sonreí.- Agente Cullen y Denali, bienvenidos y espero que os adaptéis a la brigada.

_**NA**__**: He decidido hacer un cambio, en vez de 5 novatos (me parecía algo exagerado), he decido poner solo dos novatos. Espero que no os moleste. Por cierto, ¿qué os parece hasta ahora la historia? ¡Espero que os guste! **_

_**¡Gracias por leerme!**_

_**xoxo**_


	4. Chapter 3

_Recuerdos_

-... Y por esas razones decidimos tener que utilizar armas en el último momento, o momentos de extrema necesidad y...- el agente Basso explicaba a los periodistas nuestros métodos a la hora de encargarnos de algún asesino. Hasta que una voz le paró en mitad de la respuesta.

-Pero, ¿en qué momento una situación con el asesino es peligrosa?

-Cuando hay rehenes de por medio, está más qué claro- la ironía de Sam al decir esas palabras hizo que casi todos de nosotros se rieran.

Otra voz nos sacó de nuestra broma privada.

-Pregunta para la agente Swan, ¿usted en qué momento entra en acción?- Preguntó un hombre de la primera fila.

-La agente Swan, al igual que todos nosotros, entra acción en todo momento- la voz de Kirian quedó retumbando en la sala. Su dureza al decir esas palabras fue demasiado notable. Mi móvil bibró.

'El tio ese lleva toda la hora observando todo lo que haces. Kirian'

Al leer el mensaje instantáneamente giré mi cabeza hacia la posición de Kirian. Poniéndole mi mejor cara de póquer.

'Pff... Menos mal, no soy la única que lo he notado. Me está poniendo de los  
nervios. Quiero que la reunión acabe ya. Bella'

Al volver a mirar al hombre de la pregunta, le reconocí. Era el hombre del ascensor, el que parloteaba sin parar. Si se llevó esa impresión la primera vez, a saber lo que pondría en el periódico.

-... Y con esto se acaba la rueda de prensa, señoras y señores. Salid por la puerda de la derecha, os llevará directamente al recibidor, muchas gracias.

Mientras los periodistas se marchaban, el hombre charlatan se giró para mirarme por última vez.

-Ese tio tiene mirada de psicópata- dijo Emmett entre risas.

-Ese tio me va a dejar muy mal parada en el periódico. Me cruzé con él en el ascensor y fui muy borde con él.

-Que se atreva, me encargaré de partirle las piernas- dijo Kirian entre dientes.

Un carraspeo nos sacó de la coversación.

-Espero que sea una broma de mal gusto, agente Clarck- dijo con superioridad el agente Basso- Ahora fuera de bromas, mañana os quiero a las nueve en la sala de reunión. Tenemos que ponernos al día en muchas cosas. Por lo cual, hasta mañana Bella, Kirian, agente Cullen- dijo despidiéndose con un gesto de la cabeza.

-Chao, jefe- dijo Kirian haciendo el saludo militar.

Dándole un manotazo le dije que no hiciera tonterías, me giré hacia Emmett y sonriéndome me dijo:

-De verdad, me alegro de volver a saber de ti Bella, es como volver a encontrar una parte de mi infancia y mi adolescencia en solo una personita- decía mientras me revolvía el pelo- un día de estos tendrás que pasar por casa y conocer a mi mujer, te encantará.

Al acabar su pequeño discurso, me envolvió entre sus brazos.

-Emmett, no me dejas respirar- le dije como pude.

-No te quejes, has echado de menos mis abrazos de oso. Mañana nos vemos pequeñaja- se despidió.

-Ciao, Emmett.

Al marcharse Emmett, me giré hacia Sam y Kirian, que me miraban con cara de intriga.

-¿Qué?- Pregunté de modo cortante.

-¿Un ex tuyo?-Preguntó Sam con una sonrisita de lado.

-¿Qué dices? Era uno de los hermanos de un amigo de cuando iba al instituto- contesté muy cortante.

-Sí, sí, claro- de burló Sam tocándose su melena pelirroja.

-Cállate ya, Samantha- le dije ya bastante cabreada- Sabes que no me gusta hablar de mi pasado, así que déjalo.

-Vale, vale, ya me callo- contestó rodando los ojos de manera exagerada- Recién estamos a lunes y ya me has molestado para toda la semana. Y quizá la que viene también.

Una risa nasal nos interrumpió. Kirian estaba hablando con la rubia, Tanya.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Kirian va a por su nueva víctima de sexo femenino-dijo riéndose Sam.

-Déjale ligar en paz, mujer. Ya llegará un día en el que una le diga que no, ya verás- dije con una sonrisita en los labios.- Oye, ¿te has fijado que la rubia tiene pinta de ser la típica lapa?

-¿Lapa? Explícate- ordenó Sam.

-Sí, lapa, el tipo de chicas que odia Kirian. Le echa un polvo y ella ya se imagina una vida casada con él, feliz con tres o cuatro hijos, mascotas y una gran casa- le dije mirándola de soslayo.

Sam se empezó a reir a carcajada suelta.

-Nunca se me hubiese ocurrido llamarla 'lapa', pero eh, le pega mucho- dijo Sam aún riéndose entre dientes.

-Claro, yo siempre acierto, nena- dije imitando el acento de ligar de Kirian.

-Tira, vámonos, que quiero llegar a casa y dormir, dormir y solo dormir- dijo bostezando.

-¡Adiós, Kirian!- nos despedimos las dos de él.

Una vez en el coche, empecé a pensar sobre lo largo que se me habían hecho las cuatro horas. Y se suponía que serían diez horas. Qué felicidad. Samantha se había quedado dormida a los cinco minutos de camino.

Tantos años sin saber de los Cullen, y tan solo en un día, eran capaces de poner mi vida patas arriba. Sin saber de la dulce de Esme, tan maternal como ella misma. El atento de Carlise. El gracioso de Emmett, que seguía igual que siempre. El comprensivo de Jasper. Y de Edward, de él. De la persona que fue mi todo y de repente mi nada.

Ya en la casa, entré en mi cuarto y cogí la caja azul que tenía debajo de mi cama.  
Abrir la caja fue como volver al pasado, fotos y más fotos estaban llenando la caja.  
Fotos de los chicos y yo, Esme y Carlise, fotos de mi familia entera.  
Fotos que me partían el alma. Y ahora tendría que verles de nuevo, como si nunca hubiese pasado nada.

Sería fácil, ¿no?

**¡Buenas! Aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo, es un poco corto, pero iran aumentando a medida que siga la historia.**  
**¿Os ha gustado? Por cierto, muchísimas gracias por leerme, sois las mejores.**  
**¡Besos! xx**


	5. Chapter 4

_Pasado doloroso_

Las ocho y cuarenta y cinco de la mañana y ya tenía la cabeza hecha un bombo entre las discuciones de Sam y Kirian. ¿Cómo se pueden comportar como niños de cinco años teniendo veintisiete años cada uno?

-¿Queréis parar ya los dos?- dije a voz de medio de grito.- ¿No podéis comportaros como dos personas normales? ¿Tanto os cuesta?

-Quizás, solo quizás, dejaría de ser tan borde con él si dejara de coger mi móvil para apuntar los números de teléfono de mis amigas- dijo Sam bastante cabreada.

-Si fueras una buena amiga, me darías números de teléfono sin que yo te los tuviera que robar- dijo Kirian guiñándole el ojo a Sam, cosa que ella odiaba.

-Si no fueras tan patético ligando, no tendrías que perdime o robarme los números de teléfono, guapetón- le contestó Sam remarcando con sarcasmo en la última palabra.

-Venga, va, ya parad por hoy- dije poniéndome las manos en la cara- Hoy empezamos nuevo caso, ¿lo sabiáis?

Mi pregunta fue ignorada al completo, Sam mirando su móvil y tecleando como si en eso le fuera la vida y Kirian siguiendo un culo bonito. Bufé y empecé a andar más rápido, cuanto más me alejaba de ellos, más relajada me sentía.

Cuando estaba por cerrar el ascensor, una voz me paró

-¡ESPERA!- Era la voz de Emmett la que gritaba, paré las puertas del ascensor al ver al oso corriendo por el vestíbulo.- ¡No dejes que se cierre!

Y ese fue el detonante para mí. Ver entrar Emmett más rojo que un tomate y desesperado por no perder el ascensor. Empecé a reírme a carcajada suelta. Un ataque de risa, justo ahora.

-Puedes dejar de reirte, Bells, no es gracioso- dijo Emmett enfadado como un niño pequeño.

-Eso es que no te has visto, ha sido lo más cómico de todo el mes- le contesté aún entre risas.

-Ya, claro, lo que tú digas- dijo sonriéndome- ¿Qué tal estas?

-Pues, la verdad, es que ahora estoy de buen humor gracias a tu carrera matutina- dije mirándole de reojo.

Solto una sonrisilla y me miró.

-¿Es que ya estás de mal humor antes de las nueve de la mañana?- carcajada de él- Eso es que no te dan las buenas noches, ni los buenos días bien dados- contestó guiñándome el ojo y empezando a reírse él.

Oh, lo que más odiaba de Emmett, sus intentos de bromas sexuales. Me hacían sentir incómoda y conseguían que me pusiera más roja que un tomate. Justo como lo estaba ahora mismo.

-Creo que esto- dijo señalando mis mejillas sonrosadas.-Es lo que más he echado de menos de ti. Aun me acuerdo como me divertía a base de eso, difinitivamente, era lo mejor- se quedó callado, pensativo.- Nunca creí que volvería a encontrarte, no sabes la alegría que se llevaron Carlise y Esme cuando les conté que te encontré de casualidad en mi trabajo, fue incluso mayor que cuando les conté que eras agente del FBI, así que imagínate que tan grande era la sorpresa.

Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Cómo están Esme y Carlise?- pregunté de manera distraída mientras entrábamos en la sala de reuniones.

-Pues, como siempre, Esme aun no ha superado que me haya ido de casa, me haya casado y que vaya a ser padre en seis meses. Y Carlise esta orgulloso de que haya madurado de una vez- contestó sonriendo de lado.

-¿VAS A SER PADRE Y ME LO DICES ASÍ SIN MÁS?- pregunté a voz casi de grito.

-Sí, aún no sabemos que será, Rose está de tres meses, el médico dice que a lo mejor el mes que viene ya sabremos que será- no pasé inavertido el brillo en su mirada, se notaba que estaba orgulloso.

-Pues vaya, felicidades, grandullón- le dije sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

Nos quedamos callados sin nada más que decir. Él rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué te ha llevado a decidir ser agente del FBI?

Joder. Emmett iba al grano, sin preguntas tontas.

-No es el momento de hablar de eso, Emmett- contesté al ver que los que faltaban del equipo entraban por las puertas dobles de cristal.

-De acuerdo, pues a la hora del almuerzo quedaremos tú y yo para almorzar y recordar viejos tiempo, ¿entendido?- dijo mientras levantaba las cejas.

-Sí, pesado- le dije en un susurro.

Todos nos sentamos, menos el agente Basso. Que fue mirando de uno en uno y sonriendo ante Emmet y Tanya.

-Muchachos, nos ha llegado un nuevo caso de aquí, de Seattle. Dirección no los ha pasado porque al ser de aquí, en este caso no tendremos que desplazarnos a las afueras- nos fue  
dando a cada uno una carpeta de color azul oscuro.- Se han hallado tres cadáveres de sexo femenino a las afueras de Seattle.

-¿Qué nos hace pensar que puede llegar a ser un asesino en serie?- preguntó Tanya con la carpeta sin abrir. El agente Basso, se fijó en la carpeta y sonrió.

-Si se encargara, por lo menos, de ojear el archivo que me he encargado de pasarle hace unos minutos, lo entendería, agente Denali- sus palabras destilaban sorna.

-Todas morenas, metro sesenta y dos, ojos castaño oscuro...- murmurba en voz alta Thomas, siempre que acertábamos era gracias a él- Quizá tiene un transtorno psicológico de cuando era pequeño, o de algún suceso traumático reciente... Puede haber algo que le haga tener problema con las mujeres morenas. Las tres tenían 27 años. A lo mejor el 27 tiene algún significado en especial para él. Aparecieron de la misma forma, sentadas contra un árbol, con vestidos de cóctel, maquilladas y muy bien arregladas. Quizás el asesino tenga más aprecio por el cádaver que por la persona en sí.

-¿Necrofília?- Preguntó Kirian mientras miraba las fotos de las víctimas.

-No, según el informe, ninguna de las víctimas habían sido forzadas sexualmene. La causa de la muerte es la asfixia, ¿a qué vendrá eso?- dijo Charlotte en voz alta y clara.

-A lo mejor, el asesino no quiere dejar marcadas a las víctimas- contestó Thomas, mirando a el agente Basso.

-Charlotte, necesito que hagas un informe de cada llamada de cada una de las víctimas desde los últimos tres meses. Revisa también, sus cuentas sociales, a fondo. Recuerda que cada mínimo detalle es importante.

-Sí, señor- contestó Charlotte mientras se marchaba a la sala de sus ordenadores.

-Clarck y Denali, quiero que os leais los documentos de los tres asesinatos. Quiero todas las similitudes y con todo detalle.

-Marchando una mañana de documentos hasta arriba- decía Kirian mientras se marchaba con la rubia de Tanya.

-Thomas y Sam, iréis a hablar con las familias de las víctimas- dijo ojeando los archivos.-Swan y Cullen, os encargaréis de el tablón, cada cosa en común de las mujeres, lo quiero anotado ahí. Si se conocían, si fueron al mismo instituto, lo que sea importante, lo quiero en ese tablón.

-Claro, señor- le respondí al agente Basso mientras éste se marchaba.

-Compañeros el primer día, esto es genial, ¿no, Bells?

-Sí, claramente genial, Emmett.

ººº

Tres horas y media más tarde ya teníamo hecho el tablón con la información vital de cada una de las víctimas.

-Me parece increíble que ninguna de las chicas tenga absolutamente nada en común- refunfuñaba Emmett, mientras miraba las fotos de las víctimas.

-Algo deben de tener en común, para haber caído en las manos del asesino. Algo que no vemos- le contesté mirando la hora.-Van a ser la una de la tarde, ¿vamos a almorzar ya? Me muero de hambre.

-Menos mal, creí que no lo dirías nunca- dijo Emmett riéndose.- Me debes una conversación, pequeñaja, no se me ha olvidado.

-Sí, a mí tampoco se me ha olvidado, idiota- dije mirándole de soslayo.- Conozco un bar/cafetería muy bueno unas calles abajo, vamos, te llevaré allí.

De camino al bar, iba preparándome por lo que se estaba por venir. Llevaba tiempo sin hablar con nadie de mi pasado, siempre me había costado muchísimo abrirme a la gente. Pero con Emmett, sería fácil.

Una vez sentados y con nuestras órdenes de comida en nuestra mesa, Emmett empezó a hablar.

-Bueno, de mi ya hemos hablado, te toca a ti.

-¿No podríamos esperar a acabar la comida?

La respuesta de él fue tajante.

-No. Quiero saber qué te ha pasado para que acabes aquí y no en una bibliteca hasta arriba de libros- dijo mirándome de forma penetrante a los ojos.

Tomé aire y comencé.

-Todo empezó cuando os marchastéis, quedé destrozada, más que eso. Eráis como de mi propia familia, fue como perder a toda mi familia de un día para otro. Dejé de salir, empecé a quedarme en casa cada día leyendo. Solo salía de casa para ir a clase y volvía para meterme en mis libros. Se había convertido en mi rutina diaria. No había nada que la interrumpiese- me quedé callada unos minutos para poner mis ideas en orden y seguir hablando.- Charlie empezó a pensar que necesitaba ayuda profesional, habían pasado tres semanas desde que os habiáis marchado y él estaba bastante preocupado.

De repente sentí que la boca se me secaba y tomé un trago de Nestea.

-Un día, llegué a casa y no encontraba a Charlie por ningún sitio, le busqué por toda la casa... En el ático, en su cuarto, en el trastero del patio, en los armarios... Era muy raro que no estuviese en la casa, su coche estaba estacionado en su plaza de aparcamiento. Y me di cuenta de que en el único lugar donde no había buscado, era en el sótano. Y bajé pensando que no ocurriría nada. Pero me equivoqué, vaya que si me equivoqué- sentí una lágrima traicionera caer por mi mejilla.- Al bajar, encontré a Charlie maniatado a una silla, con la cara desfigurada de tantos puñetazos que le habían dado... Cuando me vió, lo único que me dijo fue un "Escapa, Bells, rápido". En ese momento, escuché pasos en el piso de arriba, estaba bajando las escaleras al sótano.

Me limpié las mejillas, volví a tomar de mi bebida y seguí con la historia.

-Me escondí detrás del armario que teníamos guardado allí desde hacía años y escuché al desconocido hablar. Diciendo que se arrepentiría de ser poli, que cuando lo matase a él, iría a por mí. Vi que arriba del armario había un bate de béisbol, siendo lo más silenciosa posible, lo cogí y me abracé a él como si fuera la propia vida. Mientras, el desconocido seguía diciendo que disfrutaría matándolo. Estaba preparada para darle con el bate, cuando un disparo me hizo saltar de miedo. Me acerque al borde del armario y vi que el desconocido sostenía el arma apuntando a la frente de Charlie- lágrimas caían por mis mejillas sin control.- Entonces, vi a Charlie, vi a mi padre muerto. Asesinado por un hombre al que no conocía de nada. Vi como había terminado de arrebartármelo todo con tan solo un disparo. Grité, grité como nunca había gritado en mi vida.

Mientras lloraba recordaba una y otra vez ese momento.

-No le di tiempo a reaccionar, le golpeé con el bate en la cabeza. Una, dos, tres veces. Pero era inútil, eso no haría que Charlie volviera. ¿Sabes por qué fue a por Charlie? Porque era un asesino en serie, que mataba a jefes de policía por simple diversión. ¿Cómo puede ser alguien tan cruel, Emm?

-Lo siento tantísimo Bella- dijo mientras me cogia la mano y me miraba a los ojos. Alargó la mano y me limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas.- Si hubiese sabido que...

Una voz le interrumpió.

-Emmett, si Rosalie se llega enterar que estas cogido de la mano con una chica en un barzucho cualquiera, te castra.

Esa dulce voz aterciopelada, dulce, relajante. La voz de alguien que creía perdido. Me giré lentamente por miedo de que esa voz se desvaneciera.

-¿Isabella?- preguntó Edward en un susurro.

**¡Hola lectoras! **  
**Siento haberme retrasado dos días en publicar el capítulo, he estado ocupada con el trabajo y demás cosas...**  
**Pero, ¡aquí aparece Edward! Llevaba tiempo queriendo meterle en la historia, y ya está, ¡ya le tenemos!**  
**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por leerme, preciosidades.**  
**¡Besos! xx**


	6. Chapter 5

_Sorpresas agrias_

-Isabella- dijo con más firmeza mientras me miraba a los ojos.

-Edward...- susurré sin creérmelo.

-¡Emmett!- gritó Emmett, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.-¿Qué haces por aquí, chiquitín?- preguntó mirando a Edward.

-Te he dicho mil y una vez que no me llames así, idiota- me miraba a mí mientras le hablaba- Me he perdido y tengo una cita importante, no me puedo permitir llegar tarde- contestó mientras se giraba para mirar a Emmett.

-Umh, ¿cita importante? ¿Con quien has quedado, chiquitín?

Puñetazo al hombro de Emmett.

-¿Qué parte de que no me llames así no entiendes?- dijo mientras Emmett se sobaba el brazo- Cosas del trabajo. Pero la pregunta importante aquí es, ¿qué haces tú aquí con Isabella?

-Vuelves a llamarme así otra vez y el que se llevará el puñetazo, y esta vez en la cara, eres tú- contesté de manera cortante y borde.

-Es tu nombre, ¿no?- dijo derrochando sarcasmo.

-Sí, pero no me gusta la manera en que lo dices- contesté desafiándole.

-Ah, entonces, según tú, ¿de qué manera lo digo?- reforzó la pregunta con una sonrisa de lado.

-Lo dices como si fuera un insulto- dije aguantándome las ganas de sacarle la lengua como si fuéramos críos de cinco años.

Levantando una ceja me miró de arriba a abajo. Y al volver a mirarme a los ojos puso la sonrisa que ponía Kirian al ligar. Sonrisita de lado, ceja alzada, mirarme de arriba a abajo como si fuera un simple trozo de carne. Si seguía así, le borraría la sonrisilla de una patada en la entrepierna.

-Vaya, vaya, nuestra pequeña Isabella dejó de ser una muñequita para ser una mujer hecha y derecha- se giró hacia Emmett y le dijo- Bueno, Emmett, supongo que invitarás a tu hermano pequeño a un almuerzo, ¿no?- preguntó sentándose a su lado.

-Lo haría, pero no veo a Jasper por aquí- le dijo guiñándole un ojo- ¿En serio te vas a acoplar aquí? ¿No tenías una reunión importante?- le preguntó con la boca llena de patatas fritas.

-La reunión puede esperar- respondió mientras miraba el menú.- La cosa es, ¿cómo has encontrado a Bella? ¿Ya estas abusando de tu poder como agente del FBI?- preguntó mientras alzaba la mano llamando a la camarera.

-Bueno, en realidad, nos encontramos por casualidad- dijo sonriéndome- Bella es mi... Se podría decir que es como mi tutora- contestó haciendo una mueca con la boca.

-¿Tu tutora? ¿En qué? ¿En literatura?- dijo riendose y al ver que la camarera habia llegado la miró sonriendo como un lobo- Buenas, señorita- le dijo guiñándole el ojo, era eso, o tenía un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

-Buenas, ¿ha decidido ya su orden, señor?- dijo la rubia de bote mientras pestañeaba, supuestamente, de forma sexy.

-Ya que usted no está en el menú, me conformaré con una hamburguesa de pollo y para beber una Coca cola- dijo sonriéndole.

Miré a Emmett, quien movia la cabeza de derecha a izquierda, con cara de pena.

Después de la sesión de coqueteo de Edward y la camarera, el susodicho retomó la conversación.

-Lo que decía, ¿tutora en qué, pequeña Isabella?- otra vez esa manera de decir mi nombre. Cada vez le odiaba más, ¿cómo puede alguien cambiar tanto con el paso del tiempo?

-Soy agente del FBI y tengo que super...

Una carcajada me interrumpió. La carcajada proveniente de Edward. Se estaba riendo de mí. En mi propia puta cara. Pero este tio de qué cojones iba.

Después de recuperar el aliento y dejar de reírse a mi costa, volvió a preguntar.

-¿Tú? ¿Agente del FBI? Pero si tienes los dos piez izquierdos, eres tímida, no impones y de lo único que sabes es de libros- dijo con pura burla en sus ojos.

-Por si no lo sabías, la gente cambia. Y algunos- dije con rabia en mi mirada- cambian más que otros. Y, con el paso del tiempo, la gente madura. Cosa que al parecer, tú no has hecho y que creo que tampoco harás- le contesté sonriendo y acomodándome el pelo.

-Como verás, chiquitín, esta no es la Bella que dejamos en Forks cuando eramos jóvenes. Ahora es una Bella guay, que dice lo que piensa y no se deja intimidar. Y con respecto a eso de que no intimida, deberías verla en la oficina, sí que intimida- dijo Emmett con orgullo.

-Pues a mí me sigue pareciendo la misma torpe y tímida Bella que conocíamos, que quieres que te diga, Emm.

Entonces, llegó la rubia de bote, digo, la camarera.

-Aquí tiene su pedido, señor, le he dejado una recomendación para el postre- dijo sonriendo como una colegiala.

-Muchas gracias, preciosa, lo tendré en cuando- le guiñó el ojo. Eso era un puto tic nervioso, no podía guiñar tanto el ojo.

La camarera se fue moviendo las caderas de una forma exagerada.

-Patético...- susurré por lo bajo.

Bueno, no tan bajo, ya que Edward lo escuchó.

-¿Qué pasa, Isabella?- arrastró las vocales al decir mi nombre.-¿Estas celosa?- dijo socarronamente.

-¿Yo? ¿Celosa de que me traten como si fuera un trozo de carne expuesta al público? Por Dios, no me arrastro de tal manera. Tengo orgullo propio y no caigo tan bajo- le miré con asco.- Simplemente me resultas patético, Edward- arrastré las vocales burlándome de él.-¿En serio? ¿Es así como te ganas a las chicas? ¿Un guiño de ojo, sonrisita por aquí, sonrisita por allá y algún que otro 'preciosa'?- dije con pena en mi voz.

-No tan solo eso, te has olvidado de mi cuerpo y mi rostro, eso es lo que más mérito tiene- dijo acariciándose la barbilla.

Emmett atónito nos miraba a uno y al otro.

-¿Sabes? Podrías dejar un poco de ego al resto de los mortales, o Dios todopoderoso- el sarcasmo estaba claro en mi voz.

-Y tanto que soy un Dios, una noche conmigo y no desearás más que repetir- dijo levantando una ceja y sonriendo de lado. Creo que odiaba esa sonrisa. Pero, lo inevitable sucedió. Mi cara era un poema rojo.

-Antes muerta que pasar la noche contigo, Cullen- contesté jugando con mi ensalada.

-En el fondo, es lo que más deseas...

-¿Te quieres callar ya, pedazo de gilipollas?- le dijo Emmett mitad en broma, mitad en serio.- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer en el día de hoy? ¿No tienes otra persona a la que joderle la vida?

Edward le miró y empezó a reírse por lo bajo.

-Tu mujer es la que está embarazada y tú eres el que tiene los cambios hormonales, eres simplemente adorable, Emmett. Pero, es una verdadera pena, he acabado mi almuerzo y como he dicho antes, tengo una cita importante- decía mientras se levantaba de la mesa.- Lo que decía, gracias por este almuerzo tan agradable Emm- empezó a marcharse, cuando de repente se paró a mi lado, se acercó a mi y me susurró en el oído.- En el fondo deseas tenerme entre tus piernas, Bella.

Y se marchó. Y me puse roja. Y Emmett estaba que mataba a alguien. Y odiaba a Edward.

Edward era como Kirian pero diez veces peor.

Emmett y yo acabamos de almorzar en silencio y empezamos a andar sobre el cielo encapotado de Seattle cuando habló.

-Siento el comportamiento de Edward, Bella.

-No es tu culpa que tu hermano sea un gilipollas de alto nível, Emm- dije sonriendo.

-En parte sí, si le hubiese dado alguna que otra paliza cuando era más joven, ahora no sería un inútil total- dijo soltando risas espontáneas y se puso serio.- Siento mucho lo que has tenido que pasar sobre lo de Charlie...

Y me abrazó sin más. Empecé a llorar mientras estaba abrazada a él. Eran demasiados golpes en un solo día, demasiadas sorpresas en horas. Había olvidado lo bueno que era un abrazo del Oso Emmett cuando más lo necesitabas. Estuvimos abrazados y yo llorando durante unos cinco minutos, hasta que nos separé y me limpié las lágrimas con la manga de mi chaqueta negra.

-Gracias por haberme escuchado, Emmett, es bueno saber que tú sigues siendo el mismo de antes...

-No hay de qué, Bells, aquí estoy y no pienso marcharme.

ººº

-¿Qué pueden tener en común las tres víctimas?- susurraba Emmett mirando nuestra obra maestra de tablón.

-Quizá se parezca a alguien del pasado, alguna secuestradora, acosadora, ex...- contesté mientras redactaba los último documentos en el ordenador. Eran las cuatro y cuarenta y cinco. Quedaban quince minutos para marchanos, por lo cual empecé a recoger los papeles que sobraban y a guardar los documentos para apagar el ordenador.

-Nunca pensé que llegaría hasta aquí- me dijo Emmett.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunté por pura cortesía.

-Estuve dos años estudiando medicina en la universidad, para que Carlise se sintiera orgulloso de mí, pero eso no era lo que me gustaba. Quería ayudar a la sociedad, pero no de esa forma. Ya sabes Bella, me va la acción- dijo riendose entre dientes.

-¿Y qué hiciste?- pregunté con curiosidad.

-Hablé con mamá Esme, le expliqué lo que pasaba y lo que pensaba y después hablé con Carlise. Mi dijo que me tomara un año para pensar lo que quería hacer de mis estudios, que escogiese lo que escogiese, estaría orgulloso de mí. Así que me tomé un año sabático, sin hacer nada de nada. Jazz y Edward siempre me tuvieron envidia por ello- dijo mirándome de soslayo y sonriendo de tal manera que se le notaban los hoyuelos.- Y por eso aquí me tienes con treinta años y siendo el novato, cuando tú con veintisiete ya eres toda una experta, pequeña Bells.

-Ya veo Emm, ya lo veo.

-Bella, ¿tienes algo que hacer el sábado por la noche?

-No, creo que no- le dije pensando en si tenía algún plan.

-Pues ya lo tienes, vendrás a cenar con los Cullen, como en los viejos tiempos- dijo mientras cerraba algunos cajones.- Te parece bien, ¿verdad?

-Esto... Sí, sí, claro. Solo hay un problema. No sé donde vivís ninguno de vosotros...- dije remarcando lo obvio.

-Eso no es problema, iré a por ti a tu casa, solo me falta que me digas donde vives y ya- sonreía como un niño pequeño el día de Navidad.

Después de intercambiar teléfonos y direcciones, me disponía a marcharme y buscar a Sam cuando un mensaje de ella me llegó al móvil.

*****_**Ya estoy en casa, no me esperes, besus. Sam**__*_

Bueno, no tendría que esperarla y no tendría que soportar su parloteo de siempre.

De camino me hice una pregunta.

¿Estaba preparada para volver a juntarme con todos los Cullen?

**¡Hooooola! **  
**Aquí os traigo el quinto capítulo... ¡El día que tocaba!**  
**¿Os ha gustado el Edward egocéntrico y chulo? A mi síiiii. *-***  
**Espero que os guste, a mí no me ha gustado del todo, espero vuestras críticas con ansias... ¡Ya sean buenas o malas!**  
**A las personas que le han dado Follow y Fav, ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!**  
**Sois los mejores.**  
**¡Gracias por los fav y los comentarios en general!**  
**¡Besos!xx**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Cuando el pasado y el presente chocan_**

Sábado. Ocho de la manaña. Un recuerdo. Una pesadilla. Un recuerdo en forma de pesadilla

Eso o mi conciencia me odiaba y no me dejaba descansar.

Dejé de dar vueltas en la cama y decidí ir a darme una ducha. Frente en el espejo me encontraba yo, con ojeras al rededor de mis ojos color chocolate, mi cara con leve forma de corazón y mi melena castaña oscuro hecha una maraña por las pocas horas de sueño.

"_Genial_ -pensé- _no me he hecho una coleta antes de ir a dormir y ahora tengo el pelo hecho un asco._"

Pero tenía cosas peores de las cuales sentirme mal. Kiryan.

Dios, soy la peor amiga del mundo. Le he dado plantón en una cena familiar importante para él. Merecía que me dejará de hablar una semana o dos por eso, pero no, el tio va y me suelta que no pasa nada. ¿Qué no pasaba nada? Si en su mundo Nada es Mucho, pues sí, no pasaba 'Nada'.

_"Deja de pensar_ -me decía una y otra vez- _será peor si empiezas a comerte la cabeza desde las ocho de la mañana de un sábado. Día en el cual, has quedado con tu pasado entero_."

Mierda, la cena con los Cullen, lo había lo olvidado del todo. Con Emmett había quedado que me pasaría a buscar a las seis de la tarde por mi departamento.

-Estoy nerviosa, muy nerviosa...- le dije al reflejo del espejo empañado.- No es normal estar tan nerviosa, Bella. O sí, llevas sin saber de ellos diez años y cuando te encuentras con el amor de tu adolescencia es un gilipollas monumental. ¿Jasper será igual? Espero que no, porque tener que soportar dos Edwards en una noche será imposible...- seguía murmurando mientras entraba en la ducha.

Media hora en la ducha puede mejorar lo que sea, menos el mal humor por las mañana de Sam.

Después de salir de la ducha, vestirme y no parece un zombie, me encaminé a la cocina. Dentro se encontraba Sam discutiendo con la cafetera y maltratándola.

-¿Qué te ha hecho la cafetera ahora, Sammie?- le pregunté mientras me apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

-Pumhf- dijo mirando la cafetera- Esta cafetera me odia, que yo lo sé, no quiere hacer mi elixir de la vida. No sé que le pasa, llevo veinte minutos intentando hacer que funcione y nada- contestó manoseando la cafetera.

-¿Te has fijado en el filtro?- dije mientras me acercaba a ella- A lo mejor está lleno, a ver, quítate- la empujé de la encimera y me fijé en el filtro. Como me lo imaginaba, el problema estaba en el filtro.- Sam, el filtro está lleno, ¿no lo ves?- se lo enseñé.

-¿El... filtro?- dijo mirándolo.- He perdido veinte valiosos minutos de mi vida por un puto filtro cojonudo. ¿De verdad? Qué asco.

Sam había cruzado los brazos en la mesa y había escondido la cabeza en ellos.

-¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?- preguntó en voz baja.

-Pues nada serio, he quedado para cenar con los Cullen- le informé mientras le dejaba la taza de café caliente delante de ella. No sé que le hizo dar un brinco, si el café o que haya quedado con los Cullen.

-¿NADA SERIO? ¿HAS QUEDADO CON LOS CULLEN?- los Cullen, debí haberlo sabido- ¿Pero tú de qué les conoces? - cuando Sam estaba ansiosa sus modales se iban al garete, hablaba con la boca llena de bollos de crema.

-Sam, primero mastica, después traga y al acabar habla. Te lo agradecería. Respecto de a qué conozco a los Cullen, eran mis vecinos cuando vivía en Forks. Me llevaba muy bien con ellos, hasta que ser marcharon del pueblo y no volví a saber de ellos hasta ahora.

Sam me miró girando la cabeza de derecha a izquierda, inspecionándome. Hasta que habló. Cosa que hubiese preferido que no hiciera.

-Vaya, con razón te llevas tan bien con Emmett, creía que te lo habías tirado- dijo con suficiencia- Aunque, yo también me llevaría muy bien con él con semejante paquete que tiene siempre, ¿te has fijado como se le nota...- la dejé hablando sola en la cocina, escapando hacia mi cuarto.

Mientras observaba mi cuarto, me echaba la charla a mi misma por el desastre que era. Mi cama estaba llena de papeles viejos, cartas, fotos y recuerdos. Desde que había vuelto a saber de los Cullen, había sacado todos los recuerdos que tenía de ellos, inspeccionando cada detalle de cada objeto que me recordase a ellos.

Me puse manos a la obra y decidí ordenar mi cuarto a fondo. Desde debajo de la cama, hasta el fondo del armario. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

* * *

Levanté la cabeza para mirar la hora en el reloj de la radio cuando acabé mi cuarto.

JODER. Las doce y media. Tres horas y media encerrada en mi cuarto y Sam no había aparecido por mi cuarto. Qué raro.

Salí de mi recién ordenado cuarto y encaminé al cuarto de Sam, entré en el y nada.

Seguí hacia la cocina y nada, solo un papel en la mesa en el que ponía:

_"Bells_,  
_ me he tenido que marchar a lo de mis padres, estabas _  
_ ordenando tu cuarto y sé que te jode que te molesten, por_  
_ lo cual, aquí tienes esta despedida, amore. Volveré el lunes, _  
_ iré directamente al trabajo, no me eches de menos, bonita._

_ Besos_, _Sam_. "

Sam y sus notas, eran algo que siempre me gustaba de ella, el que sea tan detallista me encantaba. Ya la llamaría más tarde, seguro que aun estaba de camino.

Vale, las doce y media, tenía que almorzar.

_"No me apetece comer nada pesado, tengo el estómago revuelto_- me dije - _por lo cual, una ensalada bastará_"

Después de almorzar y fregar lo que había utilizado, no tenía nada que hacer. Cosa que odiaba. Estar sentado sin hacer nada era lo que más odiaba, me hacía sentir inútil. No es que sea una persona muy activa, pero no podía dejar pasar el tiempo sin hacer nada.

Solo eran la una y cuarto.

Por lo cual, decidí hacer un postre para llevar a la casa de los Cullen. No podía ir con las manos vacias, sería de mala educación. Bueno, no, simplemente quería hacer algo. Lo que sea. Y me puse manos a la obra. Tiramisú. A Esme y Carlise le gustaba el Tiramisú, o les gustaba hace diez años.

A medida que iba preparando los contimentos para el postre, iba pensando que ponerme. Tenía un vestido verde de palabra de honor, no era muy atrevido, pero tampoco muy mojigato. Llegaba hasta la rodilla y el escote era con forma de corazón. Pero, ¿de zapatos que me pondría? Tacones no, claramente. Quizá las bailarinas negras irían bien. ¡SÍ! Haría juego con la chaqueta simple negra.

-Tengo que agradecerle a Sam todo lo que sé sobre modaḉ- susurraba mientras ya tenía el café, el queso, la nata y el bizcocho listo.

Después de haber preparado todo y haberlo colocado en un cristal recangular, me dí cuenta que eran las dos y veinte. Y tenía sueño. Mucho sueño.

No podía estarme quiera, así que me fui a dormir.

Ya en la cama me pregunté como sería la cena de esta noche.

* * *

** *PLASPLASPLASPLASPLASPLASPLAS***

Me desperté sobresaltada al escuchar ese estremecedor ruido. Miré la hora y eran la cinco de la tarde, ¿quién podría dar esos golpes? De mal humor salí de la cama y me dirigía a la puerta cuando los golpes empezaron a sonar en la puerta con más intensidad.

No solía tener buen humor cuando me despertaban de forma tan brusca.

-VAS A TIRAR LA PUERTA ABAJO, PEDAZO DE GILIPOLLAS- chillé mientras me acercaba a la puerta y la abría de un tirón.

Casi me caigo de culo. Edward con el puño en alto, a la altura de donde estaba dando los puñetazos a mi pobre puerta.

-Al fin te has despertado, Bella durmiente- dijo haciendo un mal chiste con mi nombre. Sonriendo. De lado. Mi irritabilidad subía cada vez más.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES AQUÍ APORREANDO LA PUERTA COMO SI LA VIDA TE FUERA EN ESO?- grité de pleno pulmón.

-Gatita, baja los humos si no quieres que te meta en la cama. Yo contigo. Y creeme, tu mal humor se irá más rápido de lo que sopla el viento- decía mientras apoyaba la cadera en el marco de la puerta.

-Pero... ¿Qué coj...? Esto...- balbuceaba sin sentido mientras me ponía roja por el comentario que había hecho. Tome aire y hable- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, Edward?-pregunté al fin.

-Eres adorable cuando te sonrojas. Me pregunto como te verías des... Esto, nada- dijo carraspeando.- Emmett no podía venir a buscarte, tuvo que llevar a Rose a comprar unas cosas y me dijo que viniera a por ti, me dio tu dirección, y aquí me tienes- me miró de arriba a abajo y sonrió.- La cosa es, que tenía que ir a casa de mis padres y no pensaba tener que ir y volver a buscarte solo por ti. Ni que fuera un taxi, y mucho menos el tuyo.

Odiaba cuando iba de superior, dos hostias bien dadas le repartía yo. ¿Tanta necesidad tenía de ser un cabrón?

-Pero me tengo que duchar y vestir y prepararme y todo eso- le dije mientras me señalaba y entonces caí porqué había sonreído antes. Solo tenía puesta una sudadera que me llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y mi cara se convirtío en una fresa de lo sonrojada que estaba. Estiré la sudadera para taparme lo más posible.

-¿Me estas invitando a ducharme contigo, gatita?- preguntó mientras miraba mis piernas descubiertas.

-No. Ni de coña- dije de manera dura.- Me voy a duchar, espera aquí- le dije mientras cerraba la puerta. Su mano paró la puerta y me miró con los rasgos duros. Se estaba cabreando. Al fin era yo la que le cabreaba a él. Sonreí para mí.- ¿Qué quieres, Cullen?

-No me irás a dejar esperando aquí fuera, como si de un perro se tratase, ¿no?- dijo aun más cabreado.

-En el fondo no eres más que un perro rastreso...- susurré para mí.

-Y tú una gatita que se cree una tigresa- escupió de sus labios. Mierda, me había oído.- Bueno, Swan, pometo portarme bien.

-Te sentarás en el sofá y no te moverás de ahí hasta que yo te lo diga.

-Sí, señora- contestó haciendo el saludo militar.

¿Saludo militar? ¿En serio? ¿Qué era? ¿Un crío de primaria?

Seguía en mis pensamientos mientras ibamos al salón, una vez allí cogí el mando del televisor, se lo tendí y le dije:

-Tienes prohibido moverte de aquí, puedes ver la televisión y lo que quieres, pero no te quiero deambulando por mi casa. ¿De acuerdo?- Le dije como si de un niño se tratase.

-No creo que aquí haya algo de mi interés que me haga moverme de este cómodo sofá- dijo mientras subía las piernas al sofá, a las cuales le di una hostia en la espinilla para que las baje- ¡AI, JODER, ESO DUELE!- chilló como una niñita, mientras se sobaba el lugar donde le había dado.

-No subas los pies al sofá, es blanco y se ensucia.- Le decía mientras me encaminaba al baño.

Una vez allí, me miré en el espejo y noté que estaba con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillantes.

Pensaba en lo sucesido mientras me desvestía y me preparaba para ducharme.

¿Cómo puede ser así Edward? ¿Dónde había quedado el Edward caballeroso, respetuoso y simpático que había conocido años atrás? ¿Estaba encerrado dentro de él?

Dejé de un lado el tema cuando entré en la ducha y me puse a cantar, tenía la manía de cantar mientras me duchaba.

Estaba cantando la canción Satisfaction, cuando la puerta del baño se abrió de repente.

Edward estaba sonriendo de lado mientras yo me asomaba por la cortina.

-Tardabas tanto que creía que te habías caído por el váter y decidí venir a salvarte. Y mira por donde, te encuentro cantando como si nada- me miró de arriba a abajo y le empezaron a brillar los ojos.- Yo sí que no dejaba de darte satisfacción...

Me estaba mirando las... tetas. Y entonces, lo entendí. Me había pegado a la cortina para evitar que me viera desnuda. Pero el pegarme a la cortina, hacía que se me pegara todo al cuerpo, resaltando cada curva.

De un paso me despegué de la cortina, metiéndome debajo de la ducha, mojándome aun más y queriendo que la tierra me tragase.

-Oh, la gatita se ha mojado y no sabe que decir- dijo mientras se iba acercando cada paso más a la ducha.- En realidad- otro paso- vine para verificar- otro paso y ya estaba al lado de la ducha- que una chica como tú- alargaba el brazo como para tocarme- no estuviera haciendo cosas indecentes.

Y lanzó la bomba. Cambiando el agua tibia a congelada. Conmigo debajo del agua. Chillando del susto y del frío.

-¡SERÁS HIJO DE PUTA, CULLEN!- le chillé mientras él iba riendose y cerrando la puerta tras él- ESTA ME LA PAGAS, IMBÉCIL.

Seguía gritándole mientras le escuchaba reírse a plena carcajada.

Definitivamente, odiaba a Edward Cullen.

Me susurraba una y otra vez mientras iba a mi cuarto. Una vez entré en él, estaba Cullen con algo en la mano.

-¿Qué cojones quieres ahora? ¿Quieres seguir riéndote de mí?- le decía mientras me acercaba a él. Estaba inmóvil con el papel en la mano. No podía ver el gesto que tenía en el rostro, ya que estaba de espaldas.

Me acerqué a él y lo ví. Sostenía una foto vieja mía, que tenía colgada en el corcho encima de mi escritorio.

Una foto de él y yo, hace diez años. Él me abrazaba, mientras que yo le besaba la mejilla.

-Yo también tengo esta foto...- susurró más para él que para mí.- ...siempre la he guardado.

Le quité la foto de las manos y la guardé dentro de un cajón.

-Tengo que vestirme, ¿podrías salir de mi cuarto, por favor?- le susurré.

Sin decir nada, se marchó.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me vestí y me prepararé. Sin querer pensar en lo currido. Al estar lista, fui al salón y Edward estaba mirando fijamente la televisión, la cual estaba apagada.  
No me escuchó llegar, porque al llamarle se sobresaltó. Me miró de forma detenida y me dijo un tenso:

-Estas muy guapa.

Para después enfilar a el pasillo. Me tomé mi tiempo, cogí el postre de Tiramisú y le seguí.

Una vez en el ascensor el aire tenso era palpable, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Parecía que no respirábamos.

¿Cómo es posible que una simple foto pudiera tener un efecto tan negativo en él? ¿Cual fue la causa de que ahora no pudiera ni mirarme?

Me giré a mirarle y él miraba fijamente la puerta de metal, con los rasgos tensos.

-Oye...- empecé a decirle, pero la puerta se abrió y él caminó hacía la puerta de entrada al edificio. Estaba por salir, cuando dió marcha atrás y me sostuvo la puerta.

"Por lo menos el Edward caballeroso, aún está ahí", pensé.

Estabámos bajando los tres escalones, cuando tropecé.

Me cogió por la cintura y me pegó a él. Sentí el aire de la risita en mi nuca, que provocó un estremecimiento en mí.

-Sabía que aún había una parte de la antigua Bella en ti- me susuró en oído.

Y siguió a su camino. Se paró delante de un volvo plateado. Y entonces lo recordé. Algo que me dijo cuando teníamos 15 años.

_'Cuando tenga mi propio coche, será plateado, como la luna llena en el tope del cielo'_

Solté una sonrisita para mí, Edward siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Edward abrió la puerta del acompañante y me dijo de un tono brusco:

-Entras, ¿o qué?

A la mierda mi sonrisa. Hola, mala hostia que causaba el imbécil de Edward.

Una vez en el coche, empezó a intercambiar de emisoras de radio. Paró en una que estaba sonando Kings of Leon. Solté un sonido de exclamación. Dios, amaba Kings of Leon.

Estaba sonando la canción Four Kicks y antes de que me diera cuenta, los dos estábamos cantando la canción.

-No sabía que te gustaran este tipo de grupos- dijo con la mirada fija en la carretera.

-Son geniales, me encanta esta banda- dije sonriendo como tonta.

-La verdad es que sí, son bastante buenos- dijo dando la conversación por acabada.

Los próximos veinte minutos nos quedamos en silencio. Sin mirarnos.

Nos fuimos alejando de la ciudad de Seattle y entramos en un campo rodeado de verde y una casa de tres pisos se levantaba de la nada.

Pedazo de casa tenían los Cullen, joder. Estacionó al lado de un Jepp, el cual me robaba mi plaza de aparcamiento. Empecé a reírme por lo bajo y Edward me miró extrañado.

Estaba contemplando, mientras me acercaba a la puerta principal, cuando Edward dijo:

-Nos están esperando en el salón, se supone que íbamos a llegar más tarde, así que cuando nos vean se sorprenderan.

Enfilaba delante de mí, hacía la puerta principal y abrió la puerta y entró diciéndome que le entregara a él el Tiramisú así yo podía tener los brazos libres.

Mientras entrábamos por el pasillo principal, me llegaba el sonido de risas y voces hablando se oían felices.

Iba detrás de Edward y éste habló.

-Ya estoy aquí- todos se giraron pero nadie pudo verme, ya que estaba oculta detrás de él.

-Vaya, juraría que eras un fantasma si no lo decías- dijo Emmett con la mirada pegada en la pantalla.

-Edward, ¿te has traído a una de tus zorras en una noche tan importante para tu familia?- dijo una voz dulce dulce y melodiosa.

Vale, esta era mi señal. Salí detrás de Edward y todos me miraron con la boca abierta.

Y de repente el ruido de unos cristales al romperse hizo que todos nos giráramos hacia el ruido.

En frente nuestro estaba Esme, rodeada de trozos de cristales y flores. Con lágrimas en los ojos y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Bella...- susurró antes de esquivar los cristales y correr a abrazarme.

Esme me abrazaba como si fuera uno de sus vienes más preciados. Los abrazos de Esme, ¿cómo podía llegar a olvidar eso? Esos eran lo mejor del mundo, te hacían sentir fuerte, querido... Te hacían sentir en casa.

Le devolví el abrazo, sujetándola por la cintura, queriendo no volver a soltarla nunca.

-Esme, cariño, no acapares a Bella- dijo una voz madura a mis espaldas. Nos separamos y nos giramos, ante nosotras estaba Carlise.

Abrió los brazos, invitándome a ellos. Y a ellos fui. Me envolvió, haciéndome sentir pequeñita.

-Bella, cuanto tiempo sin verte- me dijo mientras nos separábamos.

-Más del que recordaba- contesté limpiándome las lágrimas de los ojos.

Nos separamos del todo y nos giramos para ver al resto de los que se encontraban en el salón.

-Siento muchísimo haber dicho que eras otra de las zorras de Edward, Bella- dijo una rubia despampanante que estaba siendo abrazada por Emmett, cuyas manos estaban acariciando el vientre abultado de la rubia.- Soy Rosalie, la esposa de Emm- se acercó y me abrazó.- Tendrías que haberle visto lo emocionado que vino el primer día de trabajo- dijo mientras se reía.

Saludé a Emmett con una sonrisa y me fijé en la otra pareja que faltaba.

-Jasper...- susurré mientras le abrazaba.

-Cisne- dijo él útilizando mi viejo apodo en honor a mi apellido.

-Así que esta es la famosa Bella de la que no parabais de hablar- dijo una voz detrás de él. Miré por detrás de él y una chica joven y bajita con el pelo corto. Esa chica podría haber sido un hada perfectamente. Su voz al hablar había sido dura y me inspeccionaba de arriba a abajo.- Encantada- dijo en un tono seco y acabando con las presentaciones.

-Encantada- dije con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Después de presentarnos, Esme nos guió a la mesa principal, para empezar a cenar.

Llevábamos veinte minutos en la mesa y yo estaba de los nervios. Tenía a Edward sentado delante de mí, riéndose de mí y dándome patadas debajo de la mesa.

Sonriendo de lado, la típica sonrisa de capullo.

-Y Cisne, cuéntanos que es de tu vida- dijo Jazz con la boca llena de comida.

-Ahora que lo dices, Jazz, tienes razón. Es el patito feo que se convirtió en cisne. ¿Os acordáis que en el instituto nunca tenía ni una cita?- decía eso mientras seguía sonriendo.

Con lágrimas en los ojos y mirando a sus ojos esmeralda, me levanté con la poca dignidad que me quedaba y me marché por el pasillo, queriendo llegar al baño que me había enseñado Esme antes.

Nunca en mi vida me había sentido más humillada que en este momento.  
Edward era quien me protegía, era por quien sonreía, era mi todo... Hace diez años.

Estaba por entrar en el baño, cuando una mano me cogío del brazo y me estampó contra la pared.

Abrí los ojos y unos ojos verde esmeralda me miraban fijamente. Edward me miraba fijamente.

Estaba por mandarle a la mierda, cuando él habló primero.

-Lo siento- fue lo único que me dijo.

Después de eso, de la humillación, las discusiones, del pasado, el presente y el futuro.

Después de todo eso y más.

Me besó.

* * *

**LECTORAS. NO ME ODIÉIS. LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO, DE VERDAD.**  
**Hello! Lo siento muchísimo, he estado desconectada desde que empecé las clases y demás. Entre que no he tenido tiempo ni para mí, ni nada.**  
**Pero os compenzo con un capítulo más largo de lo normal.**  
**¿Os cuento algo? ¡El viernes cumplí la mayoría de edad! **  
**Y...**  
**¡El domingo me hice mi primer tatuaje! Me he tatuado tres libros en la unión de la nuca y la columna. **  
**Ese tatuaje es en honor a el amor que siento por los libros, a que gracias a ellos hoy soy quien soy. Son mi todo.(Si puedo dubiré la foto a mi perfil)**

**¡Gracias por los favs y los reviews! **

**Bueno, espero que os guste el capítulo. **  
**¡Intentaré publicar mas seguido!**  
**Besos xx**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Venganza**_

_**Edward**_

Sus labios eran suaves, dulces y humedos. Como siempre los había imaginado.

Nuestros labios encajaban. El beso era dulce pero firme, yo llevaba el ritmo. Hacía años que quería probar esos labios.

Cada vez que se mordía el labio inferior, cuando se limpaba el labio con la lengua, cuando sonreía. Esos labios me tenían enfermo desde hace años, cuando eramos adolescentes más de una vez había estado a punto de rozarlos. Pero no, nunca lo había hecho, Bella se merecía algo mejor que yo.

Profundicé el beso, poniéndole las manos en la nuca, mientras acariciaba su labio inferior con mi lengua. Ella aceptó gustosa, empezamos a luchar para ver quien llevaba el mando.  
Bella no era un cisne, era un gato, que cuando se cabreaba, se convertía en tigre.

Tan rápido como vino el beso, se fue.

Y tan rápido como se fue, su mano se estrelló en mi mejilla.

-Pero, ¿qué haces pedazo de retrasado?- dijo mientras se limpiaba los labios con la palma de la mano.- No vuelvas a tocarme en tu vida- dijo destilando odio en sus palabras.

La arrinconé en la pared y empecé acariciarle el camino de las clavículas hasta el cuello, rozándola con la nariz

Me alejé un poco para verle el rostro, tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y los labios entreabiertos. Labios que deseaba besar. Labios que deseaban ser besados. Era lo más erótico que había visto en mi vida.

Volví a su cuello, siguiendo un camino hasta su oreja, suspiré en ella y la sentí estremecerse en mis brazos, sonreí y le susurre en su oído.

-No te volveré a tocar.- Le acaricié el lóbulo con la punta de la lengua.- Hasta que me lo ruegues tú misma.

Dicho esto, me di la vuelta y con paso firme me marché al salón. Al llegar fui directo a por mi cazadora de cuero, cogí las llaves de mi coche y me marché escuchando las voces de mi familia llamándome.

Una vez en el coche me dí cuenta de que Isabella tenía mucho poder en mi carácter.

¿Quién era esa niñita con curvas de mujer para conseguir que me largue de mi propia casa como si fuera un profugo? ¿Qué tenían esa sonrisa sincera y esos ojos chispeantes?

No lo sabía, pero quería su cuerpo gracias a su carácter desafiante. Nunca una mujer me había rechazado de tal manera como lo hizo ella.

Y cuando la miré a los ojos, joder, me ponía duro de tan solo recordar esa mirada.

Esa mirada fogosa se quedaría conmigo para siempre, no son cosas que uno olvida tan facilmente.

Empecé a maldecir en voz alta dentro del coche, no la soportada, pero la deseaba.

La deseaba en todo momento, cada vez que la veía, cada vez que sonreía, cada vez que me desafiaba, cada vez que se quedaba encerrada en sus pensamientos. La deseaba a todo momento.

Hasta que no la hiciera mía, no dejaría de estar pendiente de ella. Me gustaba enfadarla, su mirada se llenaba de vida cada momento que la insultaba o me reía a su costa. No suelo ser así con las mujeres, pero esa niña con mirada de tigresa, esa mujer podía conmigo. Y era algo que no iba a cambiar hasta que no la tuviese gimiendo debajo de mí, o encima, depende del momento y el lugar.

No pensaba parar hasta hacerla mía.

* * *

Después de que el momento de furia se hubiese pasado, decidí ir al bar a buscar alguna presa fácil y tener mi momento de liberación.

No me dí cuenta de que llevaba toda la noche ligando con morenas. Solía buscarlas rubias, pero ahora buscaba presas con cabelleras castañas.

Al conseguir una chica, morena y de ojos verdes, la subí en mi coche y le pedí que me indicara el camino a su casa.

Nunca llevaba mujeres a mi casa, a mi cama específicamente. Mi cama era especial, para la mujer indicada. No me gustaba la idea de pensar en otras cuando estuviera en la cama con la mujer con la que pasaría el resto de mi vida.

Ya en el departamento de... ¿Mary, Jazmín, Astrid? ¿Acaso importaba?

Me llevó a su cama, la tumbé empecé a acariciarla y besarla. Le estaba quitando el sujetador cuando escuché su voz.

-Edward...- dijo la voz de Bella en un ronroneo.

Levanté la mirada y ahí estaba ella, como la diosa Venus mirandome fijamente a los ojos.  
Su melena se esparcía por la almohada, como un manto de color caoba. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, sus ojos dilatados y sus labios... Esos jodidos labios eran mi perdición.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, era imposible que ella estuviera allí.

Abrí los ojos y ella ya no estaba allí, en la cama había una chica que carecía al completo de la belleza de Isabella.

Me alejé de ella de un salto. Joder, joder, joder.

¿Por qué acaba de ver a Isabella en mitad de una alucinación? Esto se me estaba yendo de las manos.

-Esto... Yo me tengo que ir, lo siento- dije mientras me ponía la camiseta y cogía mi cazadora.

No me quedé a escuchar lo que la chica me respodió, no quería oírlo.

La niñita e ingenua Isabella acaba de joderme un polvo. Metiéndose en mi mente como si ella fuese la dueña.

De camino a mi departamento, seguía dándole vueltas al tema de Isabella. Con un grave problema en mi entrepierna.

No pensaba hacerme cargo de ese problema pensando de ella, prefería tener un problema de bolas azules antes que eso.

Al llegar al departamento, lo primero que hice fue darme una ducha fría.

Necesitaba vergarme, pero, ¿cómo?

No tenía ni idea, pero lo lograría.

_**Isabella**_

Cuando Edward se marchó de la casa, decidí que ya era hora de que yo también me marchase. Le pedí a Emmett que me acercara a casa y él me llevó gustosamente, eso si, no paró en todo el camino de disculparse por el comportamiento de Edward.

Ya en casa, lo único que hice fue desnudarme y meterme en la cama.

Para soñar con melenas descabelladas y ojos color esmeralda.

* * *

Me desperté sobresaltada, era domingo, tenía el día libre y no tenía nada que hacer.

Eran las diez de la mañana, aun era un poco temprano para preparar cosas de trabajo y de la casa, por lo cual saldría a correr.

Correr me ayudaba a liberar tensión y energía acumulada.

El Beso.

Ese beso necesitaba empezar con mayúscula, era un Señor Beso. En mi vida me habían besado así y en mi vida me había sentido tan mal por algo tan placentero.

¿Por qué seguía pensando en ese beso? ¿Por qué seguía pensando en Edward Cullen?

Necesitaba dejar de pensar, lo más rápido posible. Pensar demasiado en un tema en concreto, nunca trae cosas buenas.

Me puse ropa deportiva y salí a liberar tensiones.

Llevaba una hora corriendo en dirección norte y no podía dejar de recordar a Edward.

"_Deja el tema pasar y ya_" me susurraba una y otra vez.

Pero cada vez que no quieres pensar en algo, es en lo que más piensas.

Me dí por vencida y volví a correr a casa. Al llegar, empecé a buscar mi móvil por toda la casa y al encontrarlo leí los mensajes que Sam me había dejado.

Estaba sola en casa y eso era peor, necesitaba despejar la mente.

Cuando estaba frustrada, limpiaba. Y hoy no era una exepción.

Puse la radio a todo volumen y después de comer me puse limpiar todo el departamento.

* * *

Al acabar eran las seis de la tarde, demasiado temprano para irme a dormir, demasiado tarde para salir a la calle.

Perfecto para un baño de agua caliente.

Preparé las sales, la espuma y recordé qué había pasado la última vez que había utilizado este baño.

Edward gastándome una broma y sonriendo. Tenía una sonrisa muy bonita, eso no era capaz de negarlo.

Cuando sonreía parecía el chico de 17 años que recordaba y extrañaba.

Con un suspiro de placer me metí en la bañera y empecé a relajarme cuando mi móvil, que lo tenía debajo de la bañena, empezó a sonar.

"_¿Quién me llamará a estas horas?_- me pregunté - _No es un número conocido._"

Apenas atendí, me quedé en shock.

-Te vas a arrepentir, Swan, me voy a vengar y, ¿sabes qué?, rogarás clemencia por mi parte.

Y la línea se cortó. La voz de Edward quedó flotando en el baño. Como un espectro.

Se vengaría, ¿debería tener miedo?

Sí. Y mucho, la verdad.

Salí del baño de mal humor y me puse el pijama. A la mierda que era muy temprano para dormir. Tomé dos pastillas para dolor muscular y en la cama me metí.

"Te estaré esperando, Cullen."- fue lo último que pensé antes de quedarme dormida.

* * *

Al día siguiente, me desperté a la hora justa y fui a la oficina.

Al llegar estaban todos reunidos en la sala principal, cuado aún quedabas veinte minutos para las nueve y media.

-¿A qué se debe esta matutina reunión?- pregunté en general.

El jefe Basso, simplemente me miró y encendió el proyector.

En él había la imagen de otra víctima, castaña. En la pared de un callejón estaba apoyada y en la pared se leía claramente 'Las castañas son mi perdición'.

-¿Castañas?- pregunté en voz alta.

Después de toda la mañana de trabajo, a hora de almorzar me quedé en el edificio para adelantar trabajo y hablar con Sam.

Cuando un chico vestido de negro y con una gorra color azul cielo entró en la sala.

-¿Isabella Swan?- preguntó mirándonos a Sam y a mí.

Me levanté de la silla como si quemase.

-Sí... Sí, soy yo- dije tartamudeando. El chico, que no tendría más que veinte años, me miró y me sonrió, tendiéndome una carpeta con una hoja.

-Me haría el favor de firmar esto, por favor- pidió mientras que con la otra mano me tendía un ramo de tulipanes azules. Mis flores favoritas.

Después de que el chico se hubiese marchado, que Emmett haya hecho la broma del pretendiente y que Sam me haya mirado la intriga marcada en su rostro, leí la nota.

"Esto va por tu pericia al besar, o mejor dicho, por carencia de ella.  
Creo que un perro, besa con más entusiasmo que tú.  
Edward Cullen."

* * *

**¡Hola! **  
**Me acabaréis odiando por no publicar más seguido. Pero he estado muy liada y con muchas cosas.**

**Procuraré intentar publicar más seguido, yo también soy lectora y sé lo mucho que molesta que no se publiquen más seguidos los capítulos.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por los favs, reviews y follows!**

**Kisses, X.**

**PD: ¿Alguna de vosotras tiene una gran obsesión con Jamie Campbell Bower como yo?**


	9. Chapter 8

_Capítulo 8: Deseos ocultos_

-¿Pero por qué quieres tirar esos tulipanes? ¿Acaso no son los tulipanes azules tus flores favoritas?- Preguntaba Sam mientras se interponia entre mí y la basura.

-Quítate de en medio ya, Samantha- dije haciendo uso de todo mi autocontrol para no darle un empujón y tirar las puñeteras flores en la basura.

-No me pienso quitar del medio- dijo sonriendo.

¿Quería jugar a quién era más testadura de las dos? Genial, jugaríamos. A ese juego no me ganaba nadie. Lo que no entendía era por qué le molestaba tanto que tirara las flores. Sí, eran preciosas, pero el significado, la carta y de quien procedían le quitaban todo el encanto.

-Es la última vez que te lo digo, Samantha, quítate de en - le dije como última oportunidad entre dientes. Se negó con un simple movimiento de cabeza.- De acuerdo, tú lo has querido así.

Estampé las flores en el suelo y empecé a pisarlas, una por una. Era infantil, lo sabía, pero era lo único que conseguía calmar la rabia interna que tenía. Todo era pura patada a las pobres flores que no tenían culpa de nada y se acabó cuando unos brazos enormes me levantaron en el aire, me alejaron de las flores y me sentaron en la mena.

-No sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación de que Edward tiene la culpa de tu cabreo. Cuéntale al tito Emmy qué ha pasado- dijo mientras sonreía y hacía que se le marcaran los hoyuelos.

-Nada, no me ha pasado nada- dije bajando de un salto de la mesa y alisando las líneas invisibles de mi camisa blanca.- Hay muchas cosas que hacer hoy en el trabajo, así que aligerando el paso.

Estaba mirando las fotos de las víctimas por décima vez, buscando similitudes entre ellas.  
En la última foto había el mensaje, claramente del asesino. Las morenas eran su perdición.

-Thomas- le llamé.- ¿No crees que quizá haga esto por diversión?- dije leyendo el informe que él había escrito.

-Lo dudo mucho, en el caso hipotético que matara por diversión no se encargaría de buscar a todas sus víctimas morenas y de metro sesenta y dos. Y sobre todo, no se encargaría de tomarse las molestias de tratar bien al cádaver, y ponerle presentable para cuando le encontremos nosotros- contestó sin mirarme, como de costumbre. Thomas tenía un caracter díficil, le costaba bastante congeniar con la gente, pero una vez que les conocía, era simpático.

-¿Y si no ve a las víctimas y ve a otra persona en ellas? Digo, si siempre son morenas y tienen la misma altura, es que no es a ella a quien quiere, sino a alguna mujer parecida- dije mirándole fijamente. Al parecer esa teoria si le gustó, ya que levantó la cabeza lentamente y me miró cuando me contestó.

-Tienes razón, quizá es por eso por lo cual las chicas también tienen la misma edad- contestó levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a la pizarra con las anotaciones de las víctimas.

-Quizá, el hecho de que todas sean morenas, es un mero hecho de trauma infantil. Porque la edad puede que sea coincidencia, ya que todas estaban en la universidad estudiando doctorados diferentes- dijo Kirian entrando junto a Tanya.

-Puta- escuché que Emmett susurraba por lo bajo.

Me giré y le miré con una ceja levantada, el solo respondió con un encogimiento de hombros. Ya le preguntaría por eso más tarde.

Miré a Kirian, estaba diferente. Con más humos de supermacho de los que ya solía tener.

-¿De verdad crees que cuatro chicas castañas, de 27 años y de metro sesenta y dos hayan sido asesinadas por pura coincidencia?- Le pregunté con ironía latente en mi voz.

-Simplemente hacía un comentario, Bells- dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Tanya. Esos dos estaban muy juntos últimamente. Busqué a Sam con la mirada y tenía la misma expresión que yo.

-Iré a hablar con agente Basso lo que queda de la hora del almuerzo- dijo Thomas mientras salía de sala.

Me quedé mirando la sala, sin mirarla en realidad. Algo se me escapaba de las manos y odiaba esa sensación.

-¿Qué hizo Edward para que te cabrearas de esa forma antes?- Preguntó Emmett de manera distraída.

-En ningún momento dije que las flores hayan sido de Edward- le contesté mientras le daba un sorbo al café.- Es más, no sé por qué piensas que las flores eran de él.

-Sé que eran de Edward, Isabella, siempre que te cabreas de esa forma es culpa de mi hermano pequeño- se reía por lo bajo.- No sé como lo hace, pero él es culpable de todas tus rabietas. Siempre supo como sacarte de quicio, es algo que se le da de maravilla, no voy a negarlo- dijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza de lado y me sonreía.

-¿Edward te mandó flores?- dijo una voz ajena a nuestra conversación. Tanya había estado escuchando nuestra conversación. La cual, era privada.

-No- le contesté sin mirarla.

-¿Acaso conoces a Edward?- Volvió a preguntar Tanya.

-A veces juraría que no lo conozco de nada- le volví a decir sin ni siquiera mirarla.

La rubia me estaba empezando a molestar. ¿Quién se creía qué era para escuchar mi conversación con Emmett? Eso ni Sam lo hacía, a pesar de que era la reina de las cotillas, sabía dejar intimidad.

-¿De qué le conoces?- dijo de manera más exigente. No toleraba que me hablaran de ese tono, por lo cual levanté la mirada lentamente de los papeles que examinaba y le contesté.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?- Me había pasado de dura, pero me daba igual

-Nada, por saber, es que Edward y yo somos amigos y nunca me habló de alguna Isabella- dijó sonriendo com malicia.

-No te inventes cosas, Tanya, Edward no te soporta- dijo Emmett riéndose de ella.

Tanya se levantó de la silla y empezó a marcharse mientras decía:

-Que gracioso eres, Emmett- con una voz demasiado dulce como para ser natural.

Él se giró hacia mí y torciendo la boca me dijo:

-La verdad, es que no era una broma.

* * *

Estaba en la cama dando vueltas sin nada que hacer, cuando decidí que estaba demasiado aburrida como para quedarme en casa.

Al salir de la oficina, a las cuatro de la tarde, llegué a casa y lo único que hice fue meterme en la cama y recién ahora me despertaba. Las seis y veinte.

Salí de la cama y antes de meterme en la ducha me pase por el cuarto de Sam para informarle que saldríamos a tomar algo. Al salir de la ducha y de haberme preparado, me encontré a Sam en el salón lista para marcharnos.

-¿A qué se debe este cambio? Suelo ser yo la que te arrastra fuera de casa- dijo mientras estábamos en el ascensor.

-No me apetecía estar en casa, solo eso Sam- dije con voz pesada.

-Aham...- murmuró de forma distraida mientras se pintaba los labios frente el espejo del ascensor.

Decidimos pasarnos a tomar algo al Joe's, un bar que estaba cerca de nuestro piso, a dos calles, exactamente.

Era un bar tranquilo, donde la gente solía quedar para tomar algo y pasar la tarde. Un poco lúgubre, pero acogedor. Las paredes eran de color marrón oscuro y tenía fotos de famosos de los años setenta, la música era rock, soul y un poco de indie.

Me encantaba este bar, era justamente lo que necesitaba en este momento.

Guié a Sam hasta el fondo del bar, donde había dos mesas de billar y lámparas con un poco menos de intesidad. Cogí un taco y le pasé otro a Sam.

-Algo ronda por tu cabeza, Swan- dijo mientras le pasaba tiza a la punta del taco.- Pero no te quiero presionar, así que cuando quieras hablar, sabes donde estoy. Al fin y al cabo, vivimos bajo el mismo techo. Rompo yo- dijo mientras se posicionaba en la punta de la mesa preparada para romper el triángulo perfecto de las bolas.

Después de romper el triángulo y meter una bola lisa y fallar otra, fue mi turno.

-No es nada, solo que el pasado vuelve y no sé como sentirme respecto a eso- le contesté mientras le daba a una de mis bolas, la cual daba a otra y entraba.- No sé como sentirme respecto a nada, ultimamente. Emmett es el hermano del que era mi mejor amigo hace diez años. Y el que era mi mejor amigo entonces, hoy es el hijo de puta más grande del mundo- decía mientras le daba otra bola y fallaba.- Tu turno.

Me acerqué a nuestra mesa, que estaba poco más de metro y medio y bebí de mi cerveza. El sabor amargo y lo fría que estaba hizo que me estremeciera.

-¿Qué pasó hoy con las flores?- dijo Sam mientras examinaba desde que punto golper cualquiera de sus bolas.

-No me gustaba el significado y tampoco de quien venían- dije dándole otro trago a la cerveza y dejándola en la mesa, era mi turno de darle a las bolas.

Me posicioné en una de las esquinas, para darle a una bola que estaba cerca de meter, cuando unos brazos rodearon los míos y una voz suave me susurraba en el oído.

-No le des muy fuerte, simplemente dale un golpe suave y posiciona la mano justo aquí- susurraba la voz de Edward a la vez que movía mis brazos para darle a la bola... Y meterla.

No sabía si era el hecho de que la cerveza me había atontado o si la emoción de haber metido la bola, pero los brazos de Edward eran cálidos a mi alrededor y no molestos. Pero aun así no quería tenerlo tan cerca mío.

-Alejate de mí. Ya- dije con tono cortante.

-¿Y si no quiero, qué?- Susurraba mientras recorría mi cuello con la punta de su nariz.

Llevé mis manos a su cintura, metí la mano de forma atrevida debajo de la cazadora de cuero que llevaba y con las uñas le pellizqué de forma brusca.

-Si no quieres, pasa eso, Cullen- le reprendí girándome y sonriéndole de forma angelical.

-Joder, eso ha dolido- dijo sobándose la zona afectuada.

Localicé a Sam hablando con un chico de ojos azules y sonrisa traviesa. La cabrona no había estado mirándome y por eso Edward aprovechó para acercarse de tal forma.

-Es una suerte que mi amigo haya congeniado tan bien con tu amiga- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mí y dejándome encerrada entre la mesa de billar a él.

-Sí, soy la más suertuda del mundo por eso. Alejate de mí- le repetí.

-Es la segunda vez que me dices eso en menos de diez minutos, Bella. Creo que estoy haciendo algo mal, porque nunca una mujer me había pedido que me alejara de ella- se quedó mirando al vacío y sonrió de lado.

-Estarás perdiendo el encanto- dije en un susurro.

-¿Sabes? Suele ser al revés, me piden que esté más y más cerca, como si quisieran todo de mí. Y tú, quieres que me aleje de ti cada dos por tres, es una verdadera pena- susurraba mientras se pegaba, si fuera posible, más a mí.

Tenía que levantar la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Odiaba sus ojos, ya que siempre habían tenido el poder de hacerme perder el hilo de mis pensamientos. Eran perlas esmeraldas que brillaban bajo la tenue luz.

Fue bajando la cabeza y comprendí lo que iba a hacer. Iba a besarme. Quería que lo hiciera, abrí levemente los labios y él sonrió de forma maliciosa.

-Cierra la boca, Bella, parece un pez fuera del agua- dijo alejándose de mí. Hijo de puta. Me puse roja, como de costumbre.

Joder, ¿cómo podía ser tan gilipollas como para querer que Edward Baboso Cullen me besara? ¿De verdad había abierlo los labios para besarle? ¿Tan retrasada era? Más cabreada conmigo que con Edward, me tomé unos segundo para tranquilizarme y tomé un trago de cerveza

-¿Qué quieres, Edward?- pregunté con voz dura y relajada.

-Pedirte disculpas- dijo bebiendo de mí cerveza.- Por lo que dije el sábado en casa de Carlise, fue una broma de muy mal gusto. Lo siento, de verdad.

Parecía sincero, pero no podía fiarme de él. Siempre que te fias de una persona como él, acabas mal, rota, dolorida y llorando. No quería llorar y muchísimo menos por él

-Disculpas aceptadas- le contesté.- Sam, nos marchamos. Ya.

Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes, antes de que el efecto Edward me dejará atontada.  
Cogí mi chaqueta y dejé el dinero de las bebidas en la mesa.

-Samantha, me marcharé aunque tú te quedes aquí- la amenacé.

-¿Por qué no te quedas un rato más, Bella?- preguntó Edward. Parecía casi triste de que me marchara, casi.

-Tengo sueño y mañana madrugo- mentí a medias.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre los dos, que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romper hasta que llegó Sam. Estábamos por marcharnos cuando me llamó.

-Bella, quisiera que mañana quedaramos para cenar- dijo en voz alta para que Sam lo escuchara.

-Yo... Lo siento, pero mañana no puedo quedar- dije de forma rápida. Pero siempre que algo sale mal, sale mal.

-¿Quedarte en casa viendo la tele mientras te hinchas a helado de vainilla?- Dijo irónicamente Sam.

-Entonces genial- contestó Edward mientras sonreía en mi dirección.- Mañana te recogeré a las seis y media- decía mientras se acercaba a mí y me besaba la mejilla.- No tienes ni idea de las ganas que tengo de que sea mañana por la tarde- me susurro en el hombro.

Dio media vuelta y se fue, dejándome medio aturdida y medio cabreada. ¿Por qué se tomaba tantas libertades para acercarse tan íntimamente a mí?

Y lo peor de todo era, ¿por qué me gustaba que lo hiciera?

* * *

**¡Hola, lectoras!**  
**¿Qué tal estáis todas? Espero que muy bien, mis queridas.**  
**Aquí os dejo el capítulo nuevo, personalmente me parece un poco flojo, ¡pero os tiene que gustar a vosotras!**

**Quisiera pediros que me dieráis críticas en reviews. Es la primera historia que escribo y quiero saber en qué fallo y en qué hago las cosas bien.**

**Pero sobre todo, ¡muchísimas gracias por leer!**

**¡Graaaacias por los favs, reviews y follows!**

**¡Besos para todas!**

**Mac, X**.


End file.
